Jason
Jason is a contestant from Finale: Oaxaca. '' He is remembered as a quiet, mysterious, and sometimes clumsy contestant. Jason was shown to be generally disliked by his fellow competitors, especially after injuring Cara DeGrossi with a knife, almost killing her. Despite being on the bottom thereafter the incident, he was able to make the final episode, and become runner-up, losing to Cara. Oaxaca In '''She's One Tough Bitch', Jason was not yet a part of the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances, and voted for a contestant who quit too early to be counted as an official contestant of the season. In ANYONE WANT TO BE MY TEMPORARY KITTY?, Jason shows to have a fear of women, otherwise known as gynophobia, and gets nervous when Cierra rages at Rylan. Jason recieves two votes in this episode, from Cierra and her main ally, London. He joins IJLSA and votes Buckley along with the founding members and Sophie, who also was recruited in that episode. Jason wins his first immunity of three in If He Thinks He's Getting My Vote To Save Him, Haha, He's Wrong!, after successfully winning the Color Timeline challenge. Being allies, Jason Rewards Captain Magma, however it is a Dud Reward, which angers Magma. Jason punishes Cierra, most likely because of her making him nervous and voting for him the previous episode. At the elimination, Jason smiles when he sees London's dog Ivana being served. When Cierra is eliminated, Jason laughs. Jason loses a Hot Potato challenge to London in The Person With The Advantage Made It To The End!? Shocker, making him nervous. At the elimination, Jason is asked if he is bitter about losing to London, who had an advantage in the challenge, but he says she earned it and that he isn't bitter. Jason plays a major role in HEROES DO NOT DRINK THE BLOOD OF OTHER HEROES!, as he is the one who causes the injury of Cara, making him extremely disliked by a majority of the cast. At the beginning of the episode, London, feeling lonely after the elimination of Cierra, asks Jason on a date. He responds by running away immediately. In a confessional, Jason refers to his phobia of women. At the challenge, Jason wins immunity and Punishes London. He is unsure of who to Reward, and is pressured by his fellow alliance members. In the end, he decides to Reward Captain Magma, however it's just a dud. In response to being Punished, Londond calls Jason sick and tries to convince him that the IJLSA is just using him. He pauses but does not respond. While Cara and Rylan are talking alone in the hut after a challenge, Jason begins evesdropping. Moments later, he throws a knife, aiming for Rylan, but hits Cara in the leg, nearly killing her. Shocked, Jason admits to feeling awful as medical rushes in to check on the injury. While he sobs in the corner, Captain Magma and Will question why Jason isn't being ejected from the game for causing this injury. Knowing he's on the bottom, Jason his fortunate to have immunity and survives the vote. It appears Jason begins to loose ties with his alliance in Knowing Things Is Mainstream, I Like Surprises, as he votes for Captain Magma to be eliminated, while he is voted for by Will. When Captain Magma is eliminated in the double elimination, he and Will are shocked, both asking the other contestants why they kept "the murderer," referring to Jason. Despite feeling guilty still, Jason pleads to Cara along with the other contestants in TIME TO BURN BURN BITCHES, and is saved, due to the fact that he did not vote out Rylan previously. Jason wins final immunity in Someone Get That Bitch Some Antidepressants. At the Finale, he hands out dinners to the two contestants he wants to send home, the remaining going to the end with him. Wanting to bring the most honorable contestant to the Finale with him, Jason first hands a dinner to Will, and then Lindsey, eliminating the two. At the Finale, Jason is harshly questioned by Rylan about injuring Cara. Jason finally tells Rylan to give his jury vote to his girlfriend, which he does. In the end, Jason only recieves one vote from Lindsey. Trivia